ENT23 Wallflowers
by A Rhea King
Summary: Things have begun to disappear on Enterprise. Is it another anomaly? Or is there another answer to it? -- This is where the OC begin through to the end, cuz... well. I can!
1. Chapter 1

WALLFLOWERS

By A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1**

Captain Archer let out a long, bored sigh as he continued reading the status report. His mind wandered between the content and the reality that it been a week since he'd been back on duty. He felt like he was on display sitting in the captain's chair, like everyone was expecting him to suddenly go raving mad and try to kill people in some desperate attempt to find Bionq. If truth be told, he only wished he knew where her body was to make certain she really was dead. The fear that she was out there waiting to kidnap him again was one he had a feeling he would go to his grave with – would he ever feel completely safe again?

Archer's mind wandered back to the boring report T'Pol had asked him to go over.

"A little spice. She could add a _little_ spice," Archer complained to the air.

Archer looked down at Porthos. The dog wagged his tail just for having his master's attention however brief. Archer smiled at his friend and then returned his attention to the report. He heard his door open and looked up to find no one there. Archer stood and leaned to the side. Still he saw no one. Porthos barked, making Archer look at him. Porthos jumped up and barked again, wagging his tail as if there were someone he knew standing in the door.

"What is it boy?" Archer asked his dog.

Porthos trotted toward the door. The door slid shut. Porthos sat down with a soft whine.

"Come here," Archer said, crouching down.

Porthos trotted over, leaning into the back scratch as soon as it started. Archer looked curiously at the door. He picked Porthos up and carried him back to his bed and then returned to the report on his desk.

#

Trip sat the wrench in his hand on the table over his head and the panel he just removed to the side. Trip leaned forward to check the circuit. He leaned down on one arm and picked up a plasma torch. He moved back, snaking his hand over the side of the table and up to grab the wrench he'd just put there. His hand found nothing. Trip moved out from under the table, getting on his knees. The wrench was not on the table. He looked around and spotted it a few feet from him. Trip grabbed the wrench and went back under the table to replace the cover.

Behind him another wrench lifted from a box of tools and vanished into the air.

#

T'Pol sat down on a pillow in front of the low table and crossed her legs. She looked down to pick up the lighter for the candles and stopped. The lighter was gone. T'Pol got up, searching her quarters for it. The lighter was not in her quarters. T'Pol let out a slow sigh, looking around her.

#

"Captain," someone called.

Archer turned, watching T'Pol walk up. Porthos yipped, happy to see her. T'Pol glanced at the dog dancing at their feet at the end of his leash, but didn't show any more interest.

"Yes?" he asked.

"It would appear that someone has been in my quarters."

"Why's that?"

"My lighter for the my meditation candles is gone."

"Maybe you just misplaced it."

"I do not _misplace_ items."

"Happens to humans all the time."

"I do not _misplace_ items, Captain."

"I'll ask around or get you another."

T'Pol nodded once before turning to leave. Porthos started barking and growling. Archer and T'Pol both looked at him. He was staring down the hall, acting as if a stranger were advancing on Archer.

"Porthos," Archer said, reaching down and picking the dog up.

"Captain," Trip said, coming out of a nearby lift.

"See, it's only Trip. Calm down."

"Captain," Trip said, stopping in front of Archer.

"What is it?"

"I have tools missing."

"Tools?" Archer looked at him.

"Yes. I went to get some today and there's a whole box missing."

"Maybe one of your crew has it."

"I asked. None of them have the box."

"Maybe you misplaced it like T'Pol misplaced her lighter," Archer said, smiling at Porthos.

"I do not _misplace_ items," T'Pol retorted.

"Oh Captain. I'm glad I found you," a person said.

Archer turned, watching Chef push past T'Pol and hurry up to Archer. "Captain, someone's been raiding the refrigerators. I made two pies and they are gone. And I found several bags of vegetables missing too."

"I supposed them things were misplaced too?" Trip joked.

Archer smiled at Trip's joke. "I'll look into it Chef."

"This is just...I can't deal with this," Chef said as he walked away.

Archer and Trip both chuckled.

"Captain Archer, please report to storage room C-4," Malcolm said across the ships communication system.

"Excuse me," Archer said to Trip and T'Pol and walked the direction he'd just come from.

#

Archer stared at the area. Blankets were lain out like eleven neat beds along the wall. Chefs missing pies plates were sitting neatly stacked next to the vegetables he was missing. One of T'Pol's candles and her lighter were sitting on a box safely away from the blankets.

"Wonder where they went," Archer mused out loud.

"I don't know...but they'd been here a while. When I checked back with Chef, he's had food coming up missing for at least a week."

Archer looked down at Porthos. He had curled up on one of the blankets as if it were home.

"Well, they aren't here now. Clean it up." Archer picked up the candle and lighter. "I'll take these back to T'Pol."

"Yes, Captain," Malcolm said.

Archer picked up the end of Porthos leash and the two left. Malcolm and the two security guards that had discovered the blankets started cleaning up the area. Behind a stack of boxes near one of the end blankets a human hand reached out and snatched up a necklace lying by the blanket.

Archer turned his gaze away from the monitor at his fingertips to the view monitor. He rubbed his eyes for a few seconds then dropped his hands away, looking at Hoshi. Just inside his peripheral vision he caught sight of a movement and turned his head to look. T'Pol was sitting on the stool at a computer working on something. Archer looked away again, starting to cross one leg over the other. He stopped, catching the movement again, but this time on his other side.

He looked to his right. No one was there. Trip had left the bridge to go down to engineering ten minutes ago. Archer's brow furrowed. He looked away; paying closer attention to that part of his sight he usually took for granted. For several minutes he saw nothing. Then he felt breathing on his left arm. Archer looked at his arm and then up. T'Pol was still sitting on her stool with her back to him. Archer looked away, deciding he was simply tired and his mind was playing tricks on him.

Archer stood with a sigh, looking around the bridge. He caught a movement again and this time he followed it with his peripheral vision. His smile faded. The movement looked like a crude humanoid form made of heat waves coming off hot desert sand. Archer looked at the spot, but again saw nothing. Archer walked over to the railing around T'Pol's station.

"T'Pol," Archer said.

She turned. "Yes, Captain?"

"When did you last run a scan of the ship?"

"Four hours ago, sir."

"Did you find anything...unusual? Maybe...I don't know. Anything?"

"No, sir. The scan was normal."

Archer started to ask another question when he heard barking. Archer turned, smiling. Trip walked onto the bridge with Porthos under his arm. Porthos yipped happily when he spotted his owner.

"He wanted to go for a walk," Trip explained.

"Let him have run of the bridge for a while," Archer said.

Trip sat the dog down and sat down at his station. Archer crouched down to call his dog when he heard a giggle behind him. Archer slowly looked back and up at T'Pol. She was standing statue still, her face more stern than usual.

"You heard it too, didn't you?" Archer asked almost under his breath as he stood.

"I heard...a giggle," T'Pol replied just as quietly.

"So did I." Archer looked around the bridge. "Run that scan again."

"Yes, Captain." T'Pol turned to start the scan.

Porthos had stopped to investigate the ensign sitting at the helm. Suddenly he turned around and started barking and wagging his tail. Archer's eyes narrowed.

"Porthos...come 'ere boy," Archer called, crouching down.

"P'th's, 'ere boy," Archer heard a voice whisper. The voice sounded like a child's.

"Come here boy. Come here," Archer called.

Porthos forgot the thing that was interesting him and ran over to his master, wiggling to be touched and scratched.

"That's a good boy. You like a good scratch don't you?"

Porthos yipped happily, turning a full circle and nipping at Archer's hand when he tried to grab the dog's tail. Archer tensed when he felt warmth near his arm. Porthos stopped playing and watched a space beside Archer, wagging his tail happily. Porthos yipped, moving toward the warmth and wiggling to be petted. He stopped wiggling and leaned into the pressure that began smoothing his short hair down his back. Archer decided not to pretend any more.

"Porthos is a good pup," Archer said.

Hoshi and Trip both turned, looking at Archer.

"Yeah. He is, sir," Trip said.

Archer didn't acknowledge them. He reached out, scratching his pup's ears and felt a hand brush his.

"I bet it would be easier to talk to you if you'd just show yourself," Archer said without looking away from the dog. He saw the movement inside his peripheral vision.

"P'th's K'pan Archer pup?" the childish voice said.

"Navta!" a voice hissed and this time everyone on the bridge heard it. A long winded scolding in a language no one knew followed it.

Trip pushed a COM button. "Security to the bridge."

Suddenly a seven-year-old, blond haired humanoid alien appeared beside Archer. She was dressed in a dingy brown tunic and pants with boots a size to big for her. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and an angry expression. She pointed to Archer, gesturing in a defensive way at him while she spoke. Archer slowly stood, holding up his hand when Malcolm and three more security guards appeared at the exits. He saw a hand depression appear around the child's arm and the girl was roughly yanked forward.

"Hey!" Archer said. He reached out and grabbed a wrist that he imagined would been there. The wrist was yanked from Archer's grasp.

A young woman appeared suddenly, shaking her finger at Archer. No matter what language, the tone and the gestures were more than enough to display her anger toward the child and Archer. She pulled the child toward her, giving the child a solid shake.

"Stop!" Archer ordered, pulling the woman's hand away from the child's arm. "Look, I," Archer smiled, shaking his head. "I have no idea what you're saying. But I do know that you and this child are stowing away on my ship. And I don't know what you're so angry at her for, but where I come from, you don't treat a child this rough."

"Uh...Captain," Trip said.

"Trip, I'm--" Archer stopped when he turned to address Trip.

Nine more humanoid alien children stared back at him. The eldest looked to be in his late teens and the youngest was a little boy that stood hiding behind a girl.

"This...is different," Hoshi commented quietly.

Archer didn't even know how to reply to that as he stared at stowaways that surrounded them.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Doctor Phlox smiled, listening to the young boy he was examining chatter non-stop to him. Sitting on tables and stools around them the other ten stowaways patiently waiting for him to finish. Hoshi was talking to the teenage boy and trying to learn his language. Doctor Phlox said something to the boy in the boy's language, making Archer turn and look at him.

"You understand him?" Archer asked.

"Some. It's not that much different from--"

"Can you tell Ensign Sato what you know?" Archer asked.

Phlox smiled. "Certainly." He turned and walked over to Hoshi.

T'Pol entered the Sickbay and approached Archer.

"Captain."

Archer turned, "Yes, T'Pol?"

"Your request is complete. Chef is preparing a meal for the children. He said it would be completed in twenty minutes."

"Thanks." Archer looked around the Sickbay. "They appear to be malnutrition and the older ones are dehydrated."

"The older ones reduced liquid intake for the younger ones. A standard survival skill among many species," T'Pol commented.

Archer looked over his shoulder at T'Pol with a cool look of disdain. "Thank you for the insight, T'Pol."

"If you no longer require my assistance, I'll--"

"Join us in the mess hall," Archer finished for her, looking back at the children. He noticed the blonde girl was smiling at him. Archer returned it with an uneasy smile.

"I don't see how my presence could be of any benefit."

"All the more reason to have you there," Archer said.

"This is going to take time, sir," Hoshi said, walking up to Archer. "Their language is like none I've ever heard, but it apparently has a grammatical structure much like Spanish based languages."

"Come down to the mess hall with us so you can keep working on it Hoshi."

"Yes, sir."

Archer watched Doctor Phlox walk up. "Are they ready to leave?"

"Yes. I'll need to see the two eldest and the youngest girl back in later tonight. They have colds I want to keep an eye on."

"I'll make sure they all come back," Archer said.

Phlox smiled. Archer raised his voice, "We're going down to the mess hall."

Archer walked toward the door. He stopped short, when the blonde girl ran up and latched onto his hand. She smiled up at him, saying something. Archer offered her another uneasy smile before walking again.

#

Archer sipped his coffee, watching the children wolf down their plates of food. The young woman had eaten the meat on her plate and drank a glass of milk, but left everything else on her plate untouched. The teenage boy hadn't eaten much because he'd spent most of his meal tending to the blonde seven-year-old like a father. The young woman said something in a low, angry tone. The boy looked at her and replied. Quickly their discussion escalated into a heated argument.

"Do you have _any_ idea what they're saying?" Archer looked at Hoshi.

She was watching a PADD in her hand and shook her head, frowning. "No, sir. I can't figure it out." Hoshi looked at Archer. "I'm sorry."

"P'th's!" the girl cried.

Archer looked at the child. Porthos came bounding into the mess hall followed by Trip.

"I told you to take him back," Archer said.

"I know. I know. But I thought he'd like one last visit today before getting cooped up again." Trip took a seat between Hoshi and T'Pol.

Porthos ran up to the child and the child swept him off the floor into her arms, hugging him. She began babbling happily, oblivious to the woman and teenager's argument.

"Uhm..." Archer started, debating how he should interrupt their fight.

The boy slammed his hand hard on the table, rattling glasses and plates and silencing the woman. He pointed at her, narrowing his eyes as he spoke, then he thrust his hand toward Archer and then Hoshi and lastly at the child. The child had stopped babbling, watching the boy the two with wide eyes. The woman shook her head. The boy pointed again at Hoshi and the woman shook her head. He said something, emphasizing by thrusting an open palm at Hoshi.

"I...don't know if this is good or bad," Hoshi said.

Archer didn't reply.

"Do the Vulcans have any records of any human looking aliens in this area?" Archer asked, looking down the table at T'Pol.

"No," T'Pol replied.

The boy looked at Hoshi, holding out his hand to her and saying something.

"What?" Hoshi asked.

The woman grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand down. He yanked his hand away, hissing like a snake and bearing his teeth at her. He looked at Hoshi, pointing first to the PADD then holding open his hand.

"I think he would like the PADD, Hoshi," Archer said.

Hoshi handed the PADD over to the boy. He turned it one way and then the other, then his face lit up and he turned it right side up. He studied the PADD for several minutes. The boy said something to the woman but she did not reply.

"What's on there?" Archer asked.

"It has the translator program. There's a few words Doctor Phlox and I have been able to translate," Hoshi said.

The child had lost interest in the teenager and began humming a song to Porthos. Archer looked at her, smiling. Porthos was content to sit in her arms and let her stroke him. The boy looked up, handing Hoshi the PADD back. He looked down, lifting his right hand to put his fingers to his lips. For a few minutes he moved his lips with his fingers resting lightly on them. He looked at Hoshi.

"What...is?" he asked in English, pointing to the PADD.

"It's a data PADD. It has a database of the English language."

The boy's brow furrowed. "Language?"

"The sounds you use to speak are called language. What we're using now is too."

The boy nodded. "Yes. I understand."

"Did you learn language by touching this?" Hoshi pointed to the PADD.

The boy frowned. "Learn?"

"By touching this PADD, did the words come to you here?" Hoshi pointed to her head.

"Nishta. Learn from hear and read."

"Good thing she's a teacher," Trip commented.

"Shh," Archer said.

"Teacher?" the boy asked.

"I help people learn."

The boy smiled, nodding. "I understand teacher. Jistak. Teacher."

"Jistak is teacher in your language?"

"Mm. Yes."

"What's your name?" Archer asked.

"Hm?" The boy asked, looking at him.

"Name," Hoshi said. She waited for the boy to look at her. She put her hand on her chest. "My name is Hoshi." She pointed to the boy. "What is your name?"

The boy's brow furrowed.

"Show him Captain," Hoshi ordered.

Archer frowned slightly but when the boy looked expectantly at him he lost the frown.

"Captain Archer," He said, putting his hand to his chest. "My name is Captain Archer."

The boy looked confused. He looked down, frowning. The woman said something and he snapped a word back at her in their language. She was quiet again. He smiled suddenly.

"Zintar." He put his hand to his chest. He patted his chest a couple times. "Name Zintar."

"Zintar," Hoshi repeated.

"Zintar." He patted his chest again. He pointed to Hoshi. "H...H...H'hee?"

"No. No. Ho. Say ho."

He frowned and it was deep this time. "Ho."

"Sh."

"Sh."

"Ee."

"Ee."

"Ho-sh-ee."

"Ho...sh...ee."

"Hoshi."

He smiled. "Hoshi." He looked at Archer. "K'pan Archer."

Archer chuckled. "Close enough."

"Enough?" Zintar asked.

"Yes. K'pan Archer."

Zintar smiled. He looked down the table at Trip. "Trip."

Trip looked up, surprised to hear the boy say his name. "Yeah," Trip replied. "Yeah, that's what people call me."

Zintar frowned. "Not name?"

"I mean yeah. My name's Trip."

Zintar smiled, nodding once. He looked at Archer. "Nishta harm."

Archer shook his head. "We're not going to harm you."

Zintar shook his head. "Nishta. Nishta harm." Zintar pointed to Archer.

"You're not going to harm me?"

"Harm all." Zintar motioned to the four. "Nishta harm."

"You didn't mean any harm?" Hoshi asked Zintar.

"Yes. Yes. Mean harm none."

"Why are you on my ship?" Archer asked, deciding the fun was over and it was time to get to the bottom of why they had stowed away on _Enterprise_.

"Ship?" Zintar's brow creased.

"This," Archer motioned around them. "This thing that you are on is called a ship. Why are you on it?"

"Xerrix saw Trip." Zintar pointed at Trip, "On the...the...ship that stayed." Zintar patted the air above the table.

"The space station?" Archer asked.

Zintar thought a moment then nodded. "The station in space." Zintar pointed out the windows of the mess hall at the endless black dotted with stars.

"That doesn't tell me why you, all of you, are on my ship."

"Mm." Zintar thought a moment. He nodded a little. "Nishta. Xerrix see Trip on station. We not see us for many cinta. He came tell and nishta believe. We follow him and saw many of us. We decided to get on ship and see if us like all...but us not like all."

"We're not like you?" Archer asked.

Zintar shook his head. "Nishta."

"Nishta means no?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes. Nishta."

"Where are your parents?" Archer asked.

"Hm?"

"Your par..." Archer sighed, frustrated with this conversation. He looked to Hoshi for help.

"The people you came from. You may have lived in a house or someplace together with them," Hoshi explained.

Zintar nodded. "Yes. Jikla and fritha."

"Was that their names?"

"Nishta. Jikla and fritha...live in same home."

"You lived with them?"

"We live with many."

"Were these people the ones that provided for you and took care of you?"

"Yes. Jikla and fritha."

"Mother and father," Hoshi said.

Zintar again looked confused. Hoshi smiled. "Mother is the female that took care of you. Father is the male that took care of you."

Zintar smiled. "Fritha is mother, jikla is father."

"Where are your mother and father?" Archer asked.

Zintar's face darkened. He looked down at the table. "Monsters...they come to home. Fritha and jikla nishta more."

"Monsters came to your home?"

Zintar nodded.

"Your mother and father are no more? Do you mean they died? The monsters killed them?"

Zintar looked at Archer. "Killed? Died?"

"Killed," Archer shifted in his chair. "Killed is when someone hurts someone bad enough they don't live anymore. They don't breath. That's when they die. On Earth, where we come from, we bury those who die in the ground. Did you do something with your mother and father when they died?"

"Nishta. Monsters there. We not help them to the spirit."

"Then how do you know they died?" Archer asked.

"Saw. Running to ship where Sista waited." The boy pointed at the young woman when he said the name. "Monsters everywhere. Killing. Dying. Everywhere. We run to ship waiting. Sista there. First jikla die. Watch him fall and when try to wake...he nishta wake. Fritha make run. Leave jikla says fritha. We run more. Then monsters appear out of air and kill fritha. Fritha fall and not wake. Zintar grab Navta and turn. Monsters there. Then...then all move." Zintar shook his hands in front of him. "Home fall and all scream. Zintar fear for self and Navta. Fear not make ship. Stop move and Zintar run because monsters fallen. Get to ship just as Sista ready to shut door. Sista...she..." Zintar made a motion to signify flying.

"She flew the ship," Hoshi said.

"Flew. Yes. Flew ship up in sky. We get into darkness and run faster. Sista said home was..." Zintar thought a moment. He suddenly dipped his hand in his glass and grabbed a piece of ice. He threw it onto the table where it shattered. "Home." Zintar pointed to the shattered ice. "Home this."

"Your home blew up?" Archer asked.

Zintar nodded. "Blew up."

"Blew up," the girl beside him repeated.

"Is this Navta?" Hoshi asked, pointing to the blond seven-year-old.

"NAVTA!" the girl cried, pointing to herself. She pointed to the boy. "Zintar." She pointed to Trip and pointed down the row to Archer, perfectly repeating everyone's name in English.

Hoshi glanced at Archer.

"Navta...fast learn," Zintar said. "Fast than all."

"She learns faster than all of you?"

Zintar nodded.

Hoshi smiled at Navta. "Do you learn fast Navta?"

"I learn fastest," Navta said. "This is a dog!" Navta pointed to Porthos. "His name is Porthos."

"Yes. Yes he is," Hoshi said, looking at Archer.

"Navta, how do you know that's his name?" Archer asked.

"You call him that. You say, "Porthos, stop chewing on my shoe,' and 'Porthos, come here boy,' and," Navta smiled at Archer, "I laugh when you tell him, 'Porthos, you know you can't have cheese,' and then give him some anyway."

"You have been on my ship for a while," Archer said with a look of disapproval, "and in my quarters."

Navta grinned.

Archer looked at Zintar. "Why did all of you decide to show yourselves today? I'm sure by now you've figured out we aren't like you."

"Navta show all."

"Why?" Archer asked.

"Not know. Ask Navta." Zintar looked down at his sister and asked her something in their language.

She shrugged, answering. Zintar motioned to Archer.

Navta smile, telling him, "You're nice. I know you'll help us. And Porthos looks like Shilott."

"Shilott?"

"Dog."

"Shilott is a dog," Archer said.

"Nishta. Shilott Navta's dog at home."

"You had a dog at your home, Navta?" Hoshi asked.

Navta nodded. "Shilott. He not move like Porthos though. He sit on bed and I talk to him."

"Was Shilott a toy, Navta?" Hoshi asked.

Navta looked at her with a confused look.

"Shilott didn't move you said. Not like Porthos. Was he a toy that you played with that was soft, maybe soft like Porthos?"

"What toy?"

Hoshi smiled. "Uhm...a toy isn't alive. You have to make it move."

Navta nodded. "Shilott toy. Not move on own like Porthos. But look like him."

"So why haven't you tried to find your people?" Archer asked Zintar. "Surely other's escaped."

Zintar shook his head. "Sista said nishta. Many cinta pass we nishta see like us. Nishta."

"Never?" Archer asked.

Zintar shook his head. "Nishta."

"How long ago was this?"

Zintar's brow furrowed.

"How many cinta did your home blow up?" Hoshi asked.

"Many cinta. Navta not many cinta when left. Still..." Zintar showed himself cradling his arms as if he were holding a baby. "Navta nishta...uhm..." Zintar used two fingers to show walking.

"Navta was just a baby, Captain," Hoshi said.

"I gathered that. That's been a long time then. At least six years. And you haven't ever seen any others like you?"

Zintar shook his head. "Nishta."

"And is this Sista?" Archer asked, noticing the young woman looked up when he mentioned her name.

"Sista tell all where go, when eat, when work. Sista do what K'pan do."

"She's your leader?" Archer asked.

"Leader. Yes."

Archer looked at Trip. "Did you make sleeping arrangements for them, Trip?"

"Yeah. Everyone's got a bunk. Had to bunk some with other crew, but they didn't mind."

"Good. Show them to their quarters. And get Navta, Sista and Zintar back to Doctor Phlox. He wanted to see them again tonight."

"Aye, Captain."

Archer looked at Zintar. "I need to return to the bridge. Trip and Hoshi will take you to where you'll be staying tonight. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Yes. Griftlina."

Archer looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Griftlina."

Archer looked at Hoshi. She shrugged. Archer smiled at the boy and then stood. He walked up to Navta, looking down at Porthos. The dog had a hold of one of her fingers and was tugging gently on it. Navta giggled, looking up at Archer with a smile.

"I have to take Porthos," Archer said.

She handed Porthos up to him. Archer gathered Porthos in his arms and started toward the door.

"Griftlina!" Navta called.

Archer stopped at the door and turned. Navta was kneeling in her chair, waving to him.

"Griftlina Porthos," Navta said. "Griftlina K'pan."

"Good...night." Archer turned and left the mess hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Trip walked around the base of the engine and stopped. His lips pressed into a thin line of irritation.

"Can I help you?" Trip asked in a sharp tone.

Sista was leaning over a terminal, reading what were clearly schematics of the warp engine. She looked up, said something, and went back to studying the schematics. Trip stormed up and pressed a button, clearing the schematics on the screen. Sista looked up at him, saying something.

"If you're asking me what I think _I'm_ doing, _I'm_ trying to make it clear to you that you do not belong down here and you certainly do not need to be reading classified information. How'd you get the password?"

Sista look confused.

"SECURITY!" Trip yelled.

A security guard came around the corner.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Escort our guest out of engineering. Find Hoshi and tell her to explain to Sista what classified and off limit areas are."

"Yes, sir," the man said. He walked up and took Sista's arm.

Sista looked at him and then Trip, saying something.

"Look, lady, I don't have a clue what you're saying, but you're leaving my engineering room and I don't want to catch you back in here ever again." Trip looked at the guard. "Make sure Hoshi explains that too."

The man nodded, pulling Sista away. Sista kept talking to Trip until the door closed in front of her. Trip shook his head a little and continued to the other end of the room.

#

"Commander," someone said behind Trip.

Trip turned. "Hoshi!" Trip said. "I told him to tell--"

"He told me everything." Hoshi glanced back at Sista, then back at Trip. "She explained to me what she was doing and I really think you should hear her out."

"I can't even understand her, Hoshi!" Trip pointed out.

"I came to translate for you. I really think you'll be interested in what she has to say."

Trip crossed his arms. "Humor me."

Hoshi turned to Sista, speaking. Sista stepped up, talking to Trip while Hoshi translated.

"I apologize for invading your privacy. I didn't mean to offend you. I ask that you forgive my thoughtlessness," Hoshi looked at Trip.

"If she makes it worth the trouble, I will," Trip said.

Hoshi translated. Sista nodded once and continued.

"I wanted to see what kind of specifications your warp engines had. I have seen thousands of different warp engines. I wanted to see if I could help you make any improvements. With your engine I cannot do that, but I have noticed that your ship lacks several things most have in deep space. For one you do not have a tractor beam and your ship's weapons are crude and will be ineffective against some of the more violent races such as the Cardassians and Romulans."

"The Cardassians and Romulans?" Trip asked.

Hoshi asked Sista.

Sista frowned a little. Hoshi continued to translate, "I conclude that you have not met either yet. I noticed that you have a Vulcan on board. It would be wise to ask her about Romulans, as they are cousins. The missiles that you use would not defeat their vessel's defenses even if you detect them. I would like to assist you in upgrading many items on your ship so it may better protect my crew as well as yours."

Trip leaned against the console, resting his hands on the edge. "And what happens when you leave and I have half the work done here? I'm not going to know how to operate these things you're talking about right off the top of my head, lady."

Hoshi spoke. Sista nodded, speaking again.

"I need to see more of the specifications you have and have Hoshi translate some things. Once I have enough knowledge of the mechanics and engineering that run this ship, I will start designing the schematics. We will have to work closely on all projects because I will still have no knowledge of all parts. That will teach you most of what would be done, but I cannot promise starting something and being unable to finish it. That will depend on Captain Archer."

Trip looked down. "I can't show you everything."

"You must or I cannot help you."

Trip looked up when Sista laid her hand on his arm. He met her green eyes and saw the spark he'd seen thousands of times in Archer's eyes. This girl had seen many battles and had far more experience than her young face let on. Trip sighed.

"You really care about them kids, don't ya?"

Sista nodded when Hoshi translated.

"Okay. But we have to do this when Hoshi is available. She can't work all the time."

Sista nodded when Hoshi finished translating. Hoshi said something. Sista looked back at her and Hoshi nodded once toward Trip. Sista looked down, raising her hand.

"I told her it was customary to shake on a promise," Hoshi explained to Trip.

Trip reached out and gently took Sista's hand in his. She looked up at him, letting him gently pump her arm up and down. Hoshi spoke to Sista, and then repeated what she had said to Sista to Trip.

"Tomorrow we'll be by after I get off. We'll see what she can figure out from our schematics before we decide what to do next."

Trip smiled at Sista, letting her hand go. "Good."

Sista's mouth turned into a faint smile. "Good," she said, her voice so soft it could hardly be heard over the engine.

Trip turned, going back to work. Hoshi laid her hand on Sista's arm. Sista turned and spoke to Hoshi.

Hoshi nodded. "Yes. He can be understanding," Hoshi said in English.

The two women turned and walked to the lift.

#

"Hey," Trip said, sitting down at the table across from T'Pol.

T'Pol lowered her cup of hot tea down to the table, watching him.

"Hello," she replied.

"Hey, can I ask you somethin'?"

"You may."

"After our run in with the Romulans, I know who they are, but how are they related to Vulcans?"

T'Pol's face briefly tensed. "Why would you ask about the Romulans?"

"Sista has offered to help me upgrade a few things on this ship. I thought I'd let her, but while she was talking she mentioned she was concerned about protecting us from the Cardassians and Romulans and that Romulans were like cousins to Vulcans."

"They are related to Vulcans."

"How's that? They have the ears, but what else makes them like you?" Trip asked.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "They do not have control of their emotions and are volatile."

"So they aren't really Vulcans?"

"To explain this better you would have to know about Vulcan history. Vulcans were not always as they are now."

"Ya mean they weren't always so boring and deceptive?"

"That would be the Romulans."

"They're more boring and deceptive?"

"Commander, if you are going to make jest of this conversation then we should conclude it. I have work to complete."

"I'm not joking, T'Pol. I'm confused. If they're cousins to you, but they aren't like you, but they are like you, then how are they any relation to you and why does Sista think they need to be worried about them as much as those Cardassians she mentioned?"

"There are violent species out here, Commander. Romulans and Cardassians are two of them."

"I know, I know. But...I want to know how these Romulans are related to Vulcans."

T'Pol sat the PADD in her hand down. "Many lifetimes before I was born there were violent wars on Vulcan. It was a result of the violent emotions that we did not have control over. From the war came philosopher Surek who led my people toward logic and peace. However, there were some Vulcans that did not feel this was the path to take. They left Vulcan and moved to another star system called the Romulan Star Empire. The Romulans are Vulcans, but they do not lead the same lives as we do. They are ruled by their emotions and these emotions lead them to violence."

"Ohhh. I understand. So, we do have a reason to be leery of these Romulans. Are they as bad tempered as those Klingons are?"

"Yes."

"There was something else that Sista said that sorta bugs me. She said that our missiles would not defeat their vessels even if we detect them. What would that mean?"

"I would assume that she has discovered what Vulcans have thought only to be a rumor."

"A rumor of what?"

"We had heard that the Romulans were working on a cloaking device. It is possible they have succeeded."

"These other aliens keep getting more and more dangerous. Thanks for clearing that up, T'Pol."

"You are welcome."

Trip stood and left the mess hall. T'Pol turned, looking back at Sista. She was sitting at a table in the corner with four of the children. She watched T'Pol with a steady gaze. T'Pol turned around, looking at her PADD. On it was information from the Vulcan database on a race known as Betazoid. T'Pol continued reading.

#

Archer walked down the hall, reading the items on the PADD in his hand. He sighed, dropping his left hand from it. He stopped short, when someone grabbed his hand. He slowly looked down. Navta grinned up at him, her small hand slightly swinging his hand. Archer forced a grin.

"Hello," Archer said.

"Vaita!" Navta said, smiling. "Vaita is hello. Good morning."

"Vaita. Good morning." Archer let out a short sigh, "Navta..."

Navta started talking excitedly in her own language about something. Archer tried several times to interrupt her but didn't have the heart from the way the child was happily chattering to him.

"Morning Captain," Trip said as he passed with T'Pol.

Archer looked up to answer. Navta began pulling on his hand to get his attention again. Archer looked back down at her and she continued chattering.

Trip grinned, looking around. "Now that's something you don't get to see everyday."

"What are you referring too?" T'Pol asked.

"That." Trip motioned back at Archer and Navta.

"You find the Captain's situation amusing?" T'Pol asked.

"You know anyone else on this ship that can stop him in the hall and keep his undivided attention like that?"

T'Pol glanced back at her captain, and then looked back at Trip. "No."

"Then it's amusing. Have a good day, T'Pol," Trip said as he turned into the engineering room.

T'Pol glanced back at Archer and the chattering child.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Trip pulled the last piece of pecan pie out of the cabinet and turned. He stared at the Ensign that was quietly waiting his acknowledgment.

"Can I help you Ensign Burke?"

"May I speak to you, Commander?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let me jus--"

"In private." She said, glancing over her shoulder.

"Uh...yeah...just a minute."

Trip turned and returned the pie back to the cabinet. He led the way to a secluded corner away from the mess hall.

"What's the problem Ensign?"

"What does the Captain intend on doing with these children?"

Trip decided to error on Archer's side. "I don't know. I suppose he'll find 'em a good home and set 'em down there."

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know. And I can't say for sure that's what he'll do either, Ensign. I'm not the Captain. He hasn't mentioned anything to me about his plans."

She smiled. "I just adore Brila."

"Brila?"

"The girl living with me right now. She reminds me of my niece back home."

"Well...I guess that's good. That you don't mind her bunking with you that is."

"Did you know that the other day--"

"Ensign, if that's all you needed to talk about I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to catch me another time. I really need to get some dinner before I have to go back to work."

"Oh. Sorry. Yes. If you could maybe tell the captain...I wouldn't mind Brila staying. I'd...well...that's all." She offered a weak smile and walked off.

Trip started back toward the mess hall.

"Commander," a voice called.

Trip turned. A tall dark skinned man was walking toward him.

"Lieutenant Parser," Trip addressed the man.

"Do you have a moment Commander?"

"Yeah," Trip lied.

"Do you know what Captain Archer plans on doing with the children?"

Trip's stomach growled at him. "No. I don't."

"Well, I don't know if anyone's mentioned it to him, but there's a couple of them that are very bright. They've picked up English quickly and have been helping me with some repairs. I'm surprised how anxious they are to help considering their ages, but I really think they should have some sort of structured activity like school. My sister's best friend's son goes to this private school in Austria that--"

"I'll be sure to mention it to the Captain," Trip said. "If you'll excuse me."

"Certainly. Thank you, sir."

Trip turned, walking back to the mess hall. He opened the cabinet and frowned. The piece of pecan pie was gone. Trip turned, finding two men standing behind him.

"Let me guess. It's about the kids," Trip said.

"Well, we were wondering--"

"I don't know what the Captain has planned for them," Trip answered.

"I was wondering if you could make some suggestions for me, Commander Tucker." The second man said. He handed Trip a PADD.

"Oh. Are you going to talk to the captain about the children, sir?" a woman asked, walking up.

Trip sighed. "Seems that way, doesn't it?" Trip forced a smile. "Would you like to add something? I have a PADD now." Trip held up the PADD

The three started talking at once. Slowly people began gathering around Trip, voicing their concern, comments, and suggestions about the children.

#

Archer slowly looked down at Navta. She was sitting beside his chair happily playing with some tools and other items she'd been given as toys, oblivious to the bridge crew that kept glancing at her when she occasionally spoke to her toys. She repeatedly hummed a song that had gotten on Archer's nerves days ago. Archer sighed, looking back at the view monitor. He knew the crew was trying not to show amusement about his situation and that only made him more irritated by it. Archer looked at Hoshi.

"I thought you were going to teach them English, Ensign," Archer said.

Hoshi looked up at him. "I am. On my off hours."

"Lots of English." Navta said before returning to her humming.

Archer looked down at Navta. "Wouldn't you rather play with the other children?"

"Eartik doing other things."

"Wouldn't it be more fun to play with him or the others?"

"Eartik sleeping. No other children to play with." Navta looked up at Archer. "K'pan want to play?"

"No," Archer growled, leaning back in his chair.

Navta went back to humming and playing.

"Perhaps you should confine the child to her quarters if her presence displeases you Captain," T'Pol suggested.

Archer shot T'Pol a frown and glare.

"What is 'displease' Jistak Hoshi?" Navta asked.

"Don't even," Archer said to Hoshi as she opened her mouth to answer the child.

"We'll talk about it cintra," Hoshi answered.

"Okay." Navta returned to her playing.

"Captain, there is a planet five light years from our current position," T'Pol said, looking at her view monitor. "Last Vulcan report was it was inhabited."

"Lay in a course," Archer ordered. He looked down at Navta.

Navta put her toys away and pulled out crayons and a pad of paper. She laid down on her stomach and began coloring.

Archer sighed. How did he manage to inherit a seven-year-old humanoid alien attachment? Archer looked back at the view monitor.

#

Archer took another bite of his supper, looking from Trip to T'Pol and back. Trip was unusually quiet. T'Pol was eating slower than normal as though she was lost in thought.

"I noticed we have an art gallery starting in the mess hall," Archer commented.

"Yeah. Eartik and Navta have some imagination," Trip said, but with little enthusiasm.

Archer frowned. He finished eating, sat his fork down and leaned over his plate

"Okay. What is it Trip?" Archer asked.

"Sir?" Trip asked, looking at him.

"Stop siring me. What is it? You've been quiet for two days now. I haven't seen you on the bridge and the most I've heard out of you was good morning and good night. Tonight's the first night you've joined us for supper. What's going on?"

"We are so far behind in technology, sir," Trip said with a long sigh. "You should see the schematics Sista's drawn up. I've been pouring of 'em for the last two days and the stuff that some of these alien races have are mind blowing!"

"Sista...the alien woman, has been giving you schematics from alien races?"

"Yes. And the--"

"You haven't made any modifications to my ship with these schematics, have you Commander?"

"No, sir, but--"

"And don't," Archer ordered.

"Why?"

"For one, they probably don't even work. She's a young woman, Trip. She can't be older than twenty--"

"Twenty-three years, sir," T'Pol interjected.

"Twenty-three," Archer said, "so there is no way she's gained enough knowledge about engineering to know what to do with what she may know. Second, I don't want some alien race claiming we've stolen their technology when we meet them."

"Some of it the Vulcans have," Trip offered, "like that tractor beam."

"All the more reason not to have it. The last thing we need is for _them_ to say we're stealing _their_ technology."

"She knows what she's doing, Cap'n. We've run simulations on some of the schematics. They work. The tractor beam--"

"I said no."

"Okay, okay. I won't change anything. But, Cap'n, everyone's been talking to me about these kids. I really think--"

"We'll find them a home."

"Cap'n, I really don't think--"

"Trip, we cannot have children on this ship. We're not a transporter. We don't have any accommodations for children, let alone enough room. It just isn't possible."

"We're making room right now, Cap'n. And everyone--"

"Trip, no. They aren't staying on this ship."

"Then why don't you just throw out on the next habitable planet we come across?" Trip suggested haughtily.

"I'm not going to do that either. I want to find some people who can take care of them."

"You don't want them on your ship, you don't want to throw 'em off but you do want to hand 'em over to complete strangers. Well, glad to see you're among the few that don't want 'em around. Too bad it's not a good solution, isn't it?"

Archer was surprised by Trip's outburst. Trip glared at his plate.

"I didn't say I didn't want them here. I said having them on board isn't possible."

"Why?"

"We never know who we're going to encounter or if they're hostile. It's too dangerous for children to be on a starship."

"And you think transporters are safe? Why don't you go and ask Travis to tell you some of his horror stories?"

"We are not a transporter, Trip. We are a Starfleet ship."

"So it'd be safer throwing 'em off with complete strangers instead?"

"They aren't going to be complete strangers. Not when we leave them anyway."

"They'd be better off dumped on some damn planet alone!"

"Then maybe that's what I should do!" Archer snapped.

"FINE! DO IT! YOU'RE THE CAP'N! IT'S YOUR GOD DAMNED SHIP! YOUR OPINION IS THE ONLY ONE THAT MATTERS, RIGHT!?" Trip snatched his napkin off his lap, tossed it on his plate "sometimes, jon, you CAN BE THE MOST bullheaded, UNREASAONABLE, THOUGHTLESS JERK I KNOW! _GOOD NIght!_" Trip stormed out of the dining room.

Archer sat for several minutes, fighting back his temper. He looked up to find T'Pol had her eyes on her plate.

"What's going on with you, T'Pol?"

T'Pol looked at Archer. "Sir?"

"You're not acting right either. What has Sista said to you?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Then why are you eating like your in slow motion? Even for you."

"I too do not agree with your decision about how to handle this situation."

Archer stood, tossing his napkin on his plate, "Well I guess I'm just a bullheaded, unreasonable, insensitive bastard, T'Pol, what can you expect? Good-night!"

"Good-night, Captain," T'Pol said before he reached the door. "Sleep well."

Archer stopped, looking back at her. He wondered if she knew he hadn't been sleeping well since the children had been discovered. Archer left without another word.

T'Pol looked across the table at Trip's setting, staring for a moment at the PADD sticking out from under his discarded napkin. She reached across and picked it up, scanning the seemingly endless list of suggestions and concerns regarding the children that the crew had been voicing to Trip for the last four days. T'Pol sat the PADD on top of hers and resumed eating.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

T'Pol followed Archer and Trip into the launch bay, paying little attention to the men's idle chat. Trip opened the hatch door and the two men stopped talking, staring at Sista. She sat in one of the back seats with her hands folded neatly on her lap and staring straight ahead.

"What are you doing in here?" Trip asked.

Sista didn't respond.

"Sista get out," Trip ordered.

"Sista, we need to use this shuttle pod. You need to get out," Archer said.

Sista didn't move.

"May I speak with her?" T'Pol asked.

Both men looked back at her. Archer motioned her to enter the shuttle pod. T'Pol walked in and stood in front of Sista. The young woman looked up at her. T'Pol spoke in her language and Sista answered.

T'Pol turned to Archer. "She desires to join our expedition to the surface. She would like to see if this planet is suitable for her crew to remain."

"All of them?"

T'Pol asked Sista. She nodded head, speaking. T'Pol looked at Archer.

"All of them."

"Prepare for launch, people," Archer said, walking to the pilot's chair.

Trip sat in the navigation seat and T'Pol sat down across from Sista. Archer pushed the communication button on the panel.

"Archer to Enterprise," Archer said.

"Reed here," Malcolm replied.

"We have an additional expedition member. Sista is going to the surface with us to determine if it's suitable for her crew to remain. Tell Hoshi to tell her crew."

"Acknowledged, Captain," Lieutenant Reed replied.

"Archer out," Archer said and began the launch sequence. "And I sure as hell hope it's suitable."

"Awww come on, Captain. You'll miss Navta's blue eyes and bubbly personality. After all, have you ever had such a life like picture of Porthos drawn for you?" Trip said.

Archer looked back at Trip. Trip grinned.

"Prepare for launch, Trip," he ordered.

Archer turned back around and initiated launch as soon as the bay doors were open. The shuttle pod turned and flew toward the green and blue planet below them.

#

T'Pol stopped, looking back. Sista had stopped at a bush of berries.

"One moment, Captain," T'Pol said.

Archer sighed, putting his hands on his hips.

"You wanted them gone. She has to make sure this place is safe. She's got all them kids to worry about," Trip pointed out before Archer could make any angry comments.

"This is going to take forever," Archer grumbled.

"Might have to spend the night," Trip jabbed.

"Trip, would you take this seriously!" Archer hissed at his friend.

"I am. Their home planet is gone and these kids ain't got anywhere else to go, so if you want them off the ship then you'd better plan on being here a while. Give her some respect will ya!" Trip turned, crossing his arms across his chest.

Archer looked down, listening to T'Pol and Sista talk. He looked at the two women. T'Pol, while showing little emotion, had obviously become very interested in Sista and the children. He'd seen T'Pol frequently conversing with Sista, speaking their language as fluently as she did Vulcan and English. Archer looked at Trip. He had seen his friend trying with great effort to learn the children's language along with many of the crew. Archer looked down, suddenly wondering if he was making the right decision after all.

"I just don't see children fitting in on Enterprise," Archer commented.

"Maybe you should look at it different then," Trip said.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothin'," Trip answered.

"What does that mean, Trip?"

Trip sighed, "Captain, it's just that the crew--"

Archer's communicator beeped cutting Trip off. Archer pulled it out of his sleeve pocket and flipped it open.

"Archer here," he said.

"Captain, we found several cities in ruins. We're assuming from seismic activity. Since there were no signs of battle from our scans, but that doesn't mean there wasn't any ground battles."

"How close is the nearest town?"

"About...twelve kilometers from your current location. I'm downloading the coordinates to your PADD now."

"We'll check it out. Archer out."

Archer closed the communicator. He looked around to find Sista and T'Pol silently waiting with serious looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Archer asked T'Pol.

"There appears to be no animal life on this planet. Has the scans proven otherwise?"

"I don't know."

"Sista believes that without animal life, this planet would be unsuitable. Animals would at least signify a balance of necessary nutritional requirements and indicate a thriving ecosystem. Also, the water readings we have taken so far have indicated dangerously high levels of iron."

"So they're not staying?" Archer asked, not hiding his disappointment.

"No, sir. This planet cannot sustain her crew for any length of time."

Archer nodded, looking away. "We're going to go check out a town not far from here. Why don't you two return to the shuttle pod and wait for us?"

"Perhaps Sista should explore the town as well. There may be something there that may be able to convince her that this planet may, in some way, be able to support her crew as you wish."

"I DON'T WISH THAT!" Archer snapped loudly.

The three said nothing. Archer turned and stormed off in the direction of the town. Trip looked at T'Pol.

"He's tired. Long day," Trip explained. He started walking.

"We will wait at the shuttle pod for your return, Commander," T'Pol said.

Trip stopped, looking back at her. "Thanks. That'll help." Trip turned and ran to catch up with Archer.

#

T'Pol stopped, looking up. Sista stopped what she was working on and looked up. Sista said something.

T'Pol nodded. "Yes. I felt it too." T'Pol pushed the communications button on the console in front of her. "T'Pol to Archer."

"Archer here."

"Captain, have you experienced seismic activity in the last few minutes?"

"Yeah. We're heading back now. We should reach the shuttle pod in five minutes."

"Acknowledged. T'Pol out."

Sista spoke again. T'Pol looked at her. Sista was watching her. T'Pol looked down at the communication button.

"They should be here shortly," T'Pol replied, returning to her work.

Sista responded quietly. T'Pol looked again at the communication button and pushed it.

"T'Pol to Archer.

"We can't get there fast if you keep stopping us, T'Pol," Archer replied.

"We could come pick you up. We felt another mild movement."

"We'll be there shortly. Archer out."

T'Pol turned to Sista, saying, "They will arrive shortly. We will leave upon their arrival."

Sista shook her head, getting up. She opened the shuttle pod door and stepped out into the sunlight, watching in the direction the men were coming from. She saw movement in the trees and the two emerged. The ground suddenly shook violently. Sista dropped to her knees, looking back at the shuttle pod. She jumped in and slammed the door shut. T'Pol was holding onto her seat. Sista pulled herself into the pilot's seat and engaged the launch sequence.

"We cannot leave witho--" T'Pol said.

Sista said something. T'Pol didn't reply, watching Sista continue. Sista launched the shuttle pod and it lifted off the ground. Sista piloted it up into the sky above the treetops and hovered. T'Pol turned to a monitor, watching the quaking land below them.

"The seismic activity has ceased," T'Pol said.

Sista flew the shuttle pod back to the meadow, landing closer to the men. T'Pol ran to Trip as he slowly got to his feet. He winced, looking around for Archer. He spotted the Captain a few feet away. A tree limb had fallen, pinning Archer to the ground after knocking him unconscious.

"Give me your phase pistol," Trip ordered T'Pol.

T'Pol obeyed. Trip quickly cut the tree into sections that he and T'Pol could move Archer. T'Pol did a quick medical scan.

"He has a few fractured ribs and a mild concussion," T'Pol reported.

"Let's get him to the ship," Trip said, picking up one of Archer's arm.

T'Pol got to her feet, watching Trip heft Archer over one shoulder. The two hurried back to the shuttle pod. Trip laid Archer down and turned to sit in the pilot's seat. The ground began shaking again. Trip fell back, hitting the back of his head on a console and falling to the floor. T'Pol fell against a wall as items in a locked shelf came flying down when the lock broke under weight of the items. She fell back onto Archer becoming buried with the items from the shelf. Sista launched the shuttle pod and entered in the coordinate for the _Enterprise_. She glanced back at the three, watching T'Pol throwing things off her as she got up. T'Pol turned, finding Archer was conscious.

"This planet...it's unsuitable for anyone," Archer whispered.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "I would concur, sir."

Archer tried to sit up and winced.

"You have broken ribs. It would be best if you remained still," T'Pol said.

Archer lay back down, looking at Trip. "Check on Trip."

T'Pol moved to Trip and scanned him. She looked at Archer. "A mild concussion. He should gain consciousness shortly."

Archer looked at Sista's back. The young woman was speaking with Hoshi on _Enterprise_ that was looming in the view screen. "I didn't know she knew how to fly one of these."

"I suspect she learned how to fly it when you brought us to the surface, sir. Her race seems to learn and adapt expediently."

Archer didn't reply. Sista landed in the bay and four crewmen were waiting to take Archer and Trip to the Sickbay. Archer winced when the two men helped him onto the bed, motioning to Trip when Doctor Phlox came over to him. Archer looked across the room. His stomach tensed when he saw Navta laying on one of the beds.

"What's wrong with her?" Archer asked.

Doctor Phlox turned away from Trip, looking at Navta. "Her cold has her a bit under the weather."

Archer slid off the bed, walking over to Navta's side. He leaned toward the monitor above the bed, reading the information on the monitor.

"Her fever's high," Archer commented.

"It will be for another day or two I suspect. She'll be fine." Doctor Phlox came over and took Archer's arm, pulling on it for him to follow. "I understand you have some broken ribs, Captain. Let's take a look at them."

Archer looked at Trip.

"He's fine too. Just a bump on the head. Please lie down Captain."

Archer let Doctor Phlox lead him back to the bed, glancing back at Navta.

"She's going to be alright though?"

"She'll be fine." Doctor Phlox said as he began a scan. "Besides, I thought she troubled you too much. I've been told you don't enjoy her company. Why are you concerned?"

"I didn't..." Archer winced when Doctor Phlox touched his side. "I didn't say I didn't like her."

"I didn't say you didn't either. I said you didn't enjoy her company and she troubled you." Doctor Phlox said. "You said you didn't like her."

Archer kept silent.

"Ahh. Just a few little fractures. We'll wrap it and you'll be sore for a few days. Nothing serious." Doctor Phlox turned to get what he needed.

Archer closed his eyes. He decided to contact Starfleet and ask them what he should do with these orphans. An order would be easy for everyone to accept. Including himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Archer didn't look away from space when the doorbell of his quarters rang. "Come in," he said.

The person entered.

"You wanted to see me?" Trip said.

"Yeah," Archer said, "Have a seat."

Trip walked over to a chair and sat down, watching Archer.

"I received word from Starfleet about these children this morning," Archer said. He looked down at the windowsill. "I'd really hoped they'd tell me what I should do."

"They didn't...did they, sir?"

"Trip, I don't usually ask you to do this, but I really need you to put the officer in the back for a bit. I need my best friend right now."

Trip smiled. "Okay, Jon. Since you asked for him, I'll smack that officer around and keep him quiet, okay?"

Archer chuckled, nodding. His smile waned. "I was told that since I'm the captain, I had to make the decision. Admiral Garner said that since neither he nor any one else from command is here, they can't tell what my crew wants or how attached my crew has become to children. He said it wasn't a very heated topic, most felt that since there are transporters in hostile space with children that they could accept that we had children on board. They'll support any decision I make. That's the extent of their decision making on this matter."

Trip nodded, waiting for Archer to continue. When it was clear Archer wasn't going to he spoke up.

"So what's your decision, Jon?"

Archer shook his head. "I don't have one.

"I thought you wanted them off the ship? Isn't that what you've been ranting about since they were found on board?"

"Yes and no. And now that I know Starfleet has no opinion either way, I really don't have a decision, Trip. This...complicates everything. And the fact that it was brought up that they don't know how attached my crew is to the children or what my crew wants, made me realize I've overlooked probably the largest part of this. My crew. I just assumed they...I just assumed."

"There's a saying about assumption, Jon." Trip said, half grinning.

Archer smiled when he turned to face Trip. "Yeah. I know. I look like an ass right now I'm sure." Archer sat down in his desk chair. "Trip, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind that my crew may actually want these kids to stay on board. So help me out here, Trip."

"What do you want me to do?"

"What has the crew been telling you Trip?" Archer threw up his arms in frustration. "The kids sort of fell into our lives and I..." Archer rubbed his hands along the desk. "All of it. Good, bad...I need to know what they're saying, Trip."

Trip frowned. He moved to the chair beside the desk. "It's not good, Jon."

"Tell me."

"There's a few, probably five or six, that don't want 'em here. The rest of the crew has darn near threatened mutiny if you dump those kids somewhere. They've made a lot of compensations for 'em and I think some are feeling that parental thing."

"_Parental_ _thing_?"

"You know. They have kids back home and they feel like they need to take care of any kid they come across."

Archer chuckled. "The parental thing. So...most feel like we should keep them on board, huh?"

"Yeah."

Archer looked back out at space. "I guess we'd better make room for them then."

"I'd say that would be a good choice, Jon."

"We'll need space for a classroom. They have to go to school. I'm going to need to find someone to be a teacher. I need Hoshi on the bridge."

Trip smiled when Archer looked at him. "And Navta?"

"What about her?"

"When she's better, you going to confine her to her quarters and school?"

Archer smiled, shaking his head. "No. Just have to find a way to keep her off the bridge. I don't think meeting alien races and having them see a child on the bridge would elicit much faith in us."

"Probably not." Trip laughed.

Archer stood. "Better go announce it to the ship."

"Yes, sir." Trip stood up. The two walked to Archer's quarter's door.

"Trip," Archer said.

Trip turned.

"I know you wouldn't be so willing to agree to any of this if one of them didn't have you wrapped around their finger. Which one is it?"

Trip smiled. "Sista. You really should take a look at her schematics."

"We'll see."

The two men walked onto the bridge together. Archer walked to stand in front of his chair and Trip sat down behind the engineering console.

"Hoshi...I have a ship wide announcement," Archer said.

Hoshi opened the ship COM and nodded once to Archer.

"This is your captain speaking," Archer said. "For the last two weeks we've had some guests aboard our ship, as you all know."

Hoshi looked down, hiding her disappointment in how she thought this message was going to end.

"Several people have inquired about my plans on what I intend on doing for our guests. Well, for now they are going to remain aboard Enterprise. We will have to make room for them. They will go to school as our children do. I know that several of you have been sharing bunks with some of them and I'm going to leave it up to you and the children to decide if you would like to continue this arrangement. This is going to be a large adjustment for everyone on board, but we've already made a lot of adjustments. I believe we can make this one too. Archer out."

Archer stood for a few minutes, staring at the view monitor. "T'Pol, take the bridge."

"Yes, Captain." T'Pol stood up and moved to the captain's chair.

Archer looked at Trip. "Bring the schematics to my quarters tomorrow morning. I expect them to be thorough and complete."

Trip smiled. "Aye, Cap'n."

#

Archer stopped just inside the Sickbay doors. Doctor Phlox turned from what he was doing.

"Have you come to visit?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah. How is she?"

"She's still not feeling quite right, but she's getting better."

Archer smiled, walking around to Navta's bed. Archer laid his hand on her arm, waking her.

She looked up at him and smiled, saying, "K'pan sila disda."

"Have you learned their language yet, doc?" Archer asked.

Doctor Phlox waked up, saying, "Yes. She said captain is my friend."

Archer smiled. "I can always use another friend," Archer told Navta. He looked up at Doctor Phlox, "Would you mind translating a story for me? She'd probably like it better if she understood it."

"I would be happy to." Doctor Phlox held his hands in front of him with a smile.

Archer pulled a stool up to the bed and sat down, taking Navta's hand in his own.

"Once upon a time, there was a poor girl that lived with her two step sisters and wicked step-mother..." Archer smiled as Doctor Phlox start to translate the words.

Navta smiled back, so Archer continued his rendition of Cinderella.


End file.
